Blue Beetle vs Samus
Blue Beetle vs Samus is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixty-third DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 13! DC vs Metroid! Imagine a badass suit with even more badass weapons on their arms? These two have all that and more, but who wins a battle? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ''' Fight A gunship flew over the city, landing on the ground several feet away from a very curious Blue Beetle. "Yep. Just what Batman predicted." he flew towards the gunship as it opened up to reveal Samus. As soon as Samus saw Blue Beetle, she immediately fired at him. "WHOA!" Beetle cried, just dodging the shot. He prepped his own arm cannon, firing back and destroying Samus' gunship. The bounty hunter then fired a missile at Beetle, but Jamie saw it coming and pulled of an evasive movement. Then he rushed Samus, armed with maces. Samus rolled back, and then kicked Beetle back. Jamie realised now he needed to take the match more seriously, so got back up and changed his weapons around. '''Here we go! Keeping himself with just the basic arm cannons for now, the pair exchanged fire as they rushed around in overlapping circles. Samus rolled into a ball, fleeing behind a dumpster for cover. She began charging up a charge shot, but when she stood up the first move was to fire a missile at the rushing Jaime. The Blue Beetle was caught by the missile and things got worse when Samus lifted the dumpster and threw it at him. He tried to defend himself with his pincer like weapons, but Samus fired her charge shot through the dumpster, knocking Beetle over. Overconfidence makes you careless though, and Samus used her whip to yank Blue Beetle over to her position. Jaime fired a large blast at Samus from close range, forcing her to release her grip. Despite having all the advanced technology at their disposal, the battle escalated into a clash of their basic weapons: their fists. Samus punched Jaime upside the head, but Beetle gave her a receipt, blasting her with a punch of equal force. Samus rolled away in the ball, reemerging to meet Jaime's punch with one of her own. The punches were stiff and brutal, but there was no clear breakthrough on either side. Jaime opted for a more sneaky approach, he maintained close proximity to Samus, locking up in a pincer and arm cannon tie up. But this time, Jaime's overconfidence was the one that got in the way. Samus had thought of the same plan he had, only much sooner, and was therefore able to fire a shot from close range into his chest. Samus then planted a kick on Beetle's face before firing a missile at him. Beetle was able to dodge that before grabbing Samus with his pincers. He slammed her into the ground before nailing her twice with the oversized maces. He then fired multiple shots from the arm cannons onto the grounded bounty hunter before letting rip with a much more charged shot. Samus was sent skidding across the ground, smashing into a building wall. "Scarab says you suck!" he remarked, before getting back to the battle. He fell foul to a brutal Screw Attack, shocking him a few times before Samus threw her whip, tangling around Beetle's legs and smashing him to the floor. She then charged up another big shot, aiming at Beetle who was still making his way to his feet. She fired, and at the last second Jaime managed to fly to a side. The shot levelled a wall, forcing both combatants to seek shelter. When the rubble settled, Beetle was already on the offensive again. He delivered a sharp strike that knocked the bounty hunter across the street, smashing into a car nearby. "All this and good looks too!" Beetle said, showing off again. This only served to wind Samus up further, and the bounty hunter grabbed the car with her whip, throwing it at Beetle. It caught him too, sandwiching him between the car and a truck. With great effort, Jaime freed himself- only to have a charge shot shoved down his throat. Samus was relentless now, missiles and charge shots tested the Scarab's guard, but Jaime hung on. Samus then used her whip once more, pulling Jaime in. She then jumped, trying to land a Screw Attack, but this time Blue Beetle anticipated it! He pulled himself back and while Samus was curled in a ball, he dropped his massive mace down on the top of her armour. Samus was crushed- ironically- like a bug as shards of her power suit scattered around the area. "This thing is so awesome!" Jaime said, admiring his maces before getting out of dodge. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Blue Beetle!Category:Peep4Life Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights